


Lick Me, Daddy

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Carnival, Coming of Age, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cutesy, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Florida, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Shiro loves Lance ok, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: The story behind the picture of Shiro and Lance at the carnival.





	Lick Me, Daddy

"Ugh, no! It's cold!"

Lance whined as his ice cream fell from his face and onto the floor. Shiro couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Lance always brought out the best in him.

"I can't believe the betrayal!" He wailed, waving his arms around. "It was cotton candy flavored, you ass! The only of its kind! And you just freaking pushed it into my face. My nose is _burning._ "

Shiro hummed and pulled out his phone. "Let's take a picture."

"Why? I look ridiculous."

A quick hand ran up Lance's side and he began to giggle. Shiro took the opportunity to lick the ice cream from his lips and take a picture.

"Delete that," Lance ordered before going to the nearest vendor, most likely to find a napkin.

Shiro stared at the selfie fondly. Lance's eyes were sparkling along with his teeth. The guy was gorgeous.

There was no way he was going to delete it. 

Lance came back with a clean face and a sour expression. "Why can't people take a hint?"

"What happened?" Shiro asked, throwing an arm around Lance's shoulders. "Someone ask you if you're enjoying your Senior Carnival? Asked you to sign a petition even after you said you didn't want to?"

"No," Lance pouted. "They offered to lick my face. Like, what? So I was like 'I have a boyfriend.' Asshole says 'He doesn't have to know.' Why would I cheat with a stranger? Why would I cheat at all?"

"Want me to punch him in the face?"

"It was a girl," Lance sighed, shrugging off Shiro's arm. "And no. Punching people is very rude."

Lance grabbed his hand and swung it in between him. He looked content as he scanned the crowd, the rides, the food stands. It was amazing how such simple things made him happy.

Shiro hopes he can make him happier.

"You know," Lance started, pulling Shiro to the line for the swinging ship ride. "My parents weren't happy when I told them I'm dating a twenty year old. My Mom cursed me out in  _Russian."_

Shiro stopped. "You told them about me?"

"Well, yeah," Lance rolled his eyes and pulled at Shiro; he didn't budge. "I even told them when I lost my virginity. Both with vagina and the peen."

"You're not a virgin?!"

"Say it a little louder, jeez." Lance muttered. "What's your deal? Why do you look like you're about to have a panic attack?"

"You have to break up with me," Shiro said, taking his hand away from Lance. "Y-your parents, they-"

"I turn eighteen in three days," Lance sighed. "It's no biggie. C'mon, before the line gets longer."

"Your mom cursed you out in Russian! You're Cuban!"

Lance pursed his lips and shrugged. "Technically, they think I'm with Hunk right now."

"Lance!"

"You need to chill," Lance furrowed his eyebrows. He was not happy. Shiro didn't like to see Lance discontent. "Listen to me. You seem like you have a lot of problems with this. So it's up to you since it's such a big deal for  _you."_

He calmly walked towards the ride, the line significantly longer than it was before. He wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he rocked on his heels.

Shiro didn't know why it bothered him so. He was perfectly fine with dating Lance when he was only sixteen while Shiro was eighteen. But his parents knowing was kind of a big deal.

He didn't know  _why._

When he stood next to Lance, his boyfriend frowned. "So? You gonna break up with me?" He sniffled from the cold. "Or are you gonna suck it up until Monday?"

"Suck it up." Shiro mumbled, poking Lance's red nose. "You're too cute for me to leave."

"First you shove my ice cream in my face even though it was already cold outside," Lance started. "Then you want me to break up with you. Now I learn that you use me for my cuteness."

Shiro smiled gently and swallowed thickly. He had to say it before Lance's birthday. "You know, I-"

"Next!"

Lance's attention shifted to the woman at the entrance of the line. "That was a lot faster than expected."

"Well, yeah," She answered, as if Lance was a moron. Lance raised an eyebrow. "A lot of people can fit-"

"Don't speak to him as if he's dumb," Shiro interjected. Lance glared at him.

"I'm not a damsel in distress." He turned to the girl. "I'm talking about how long the ride lasts, asshole." Lance handed her two tickets and pushed past her. He went to the back of the ship.

Shiro followed with clenched teeth. "I didn't mean to make you seem weak or anything."

"Uh-huh," Lance said, sliding into the seat and patting the spot next to him. "Come. I'm ready to scream with happiness since you can't make me."

"You're an ass," Shiro laughed and sat next to him. Lance smiled cheekily and pulled the bar over their laps. He leaned against Shiro and sighed.

"Warm," He mumbled into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Shiro's bicep. "You're warm."

"Thank you?"

A worker came over with a bright smile. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to sit up straight with your back against the back of the seat. Please lift your arms."

"Can do!" Lance said brightly, unlatching himself and lifting his arms. Shiro did the same as the worker checked the bar.

"That's all the safety for the seats?" Shiro asked nervously as he put his arms back down. "Is it really okay?"

"Of course, sir," The worker sent Lance an odd look but he remained oblivious, taking in the machinery of the ship.

"Hunk would love this." He said with a smile. He faced the worker. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Enjoy the ride," He smiled and stepped off of the boat.

 

Shiro stumbled off of the ride, legs almost numb. He looked like a baby deer and Lance laughed.

His cheeks were flushed and curly hair windblown from the pendulum.

"Aw, Kashi," He cooed, slapping him hard on the back and causing him to stumble forward four steps. "Are your legs all right?"

"No," He groaned, taking careful steps to a nearby bench. "I need to sit for a minute."

"Okay," Lance nodded as Shiro sat. "I'm getting some fried pickles."

"That's gross."

"Your opinion is wrong. Want some cotton candy?"

"Sure."

"'Kay. Be right back."

Lance skipped off. It wasn't long before he bumped into someone. His eyes widened and he seemed to be apologizing. The person turned around, said something, and Lance flushed. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled with a shrug. They conversed for five minutes before Lance gave him a hug and a wave before he finally got to the vendor.

He picked up the cotton candy--a nice swirl of lavender and blue--and his disgusting fried pickles before he returned. 

"Who was that?" Shiro asked. He took the cotton candy from Lance.

"Uh," Lance hesitated as he picked up his fork. "An ex-boyfriend?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Huh. No hard feelings between you two?"

"Nah," Lance smiled. "Thace is a sweetheart. We took each other's virgini-" Lance cut himself off with a nervous laugh. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Do I?" Shiro mumbled, picking off a piece of the cotton candy with his fingers. "I'm not."

Lance sat down next to him with a sigh. The kind that always told Shiro that Lance was about to scold him.

"What's'a mattah with you?" He asked, stabbing a sliced pickle. "Is the interaction with Thace bothering you?"

Shiro shoved the piece of cotton candy in Lance's mouth, causing Lance to squint at him. "I mean, kind of. You looked happy to see each other. You hugged. You blushed. You took each other's virginity."

"I was fourteen, Shiro. I wouldn't be with you if I still wanted him." Lance said around the candy in his mouth. He ate the rest of it before raising an eyebrow. "He said I looked good, okay? You know it's relatively easy for me to turn red. Don't worry about it."

"You lost your virginity at fourteen?"

"Yeah."

Shiro nodded, avoiding eye contact. He was expecting Lance to continue, call him stupid.

But he didn't.

They finished their food in silence. Lance took the bare stick from Shiro as he threw out his own container.

Lance stood in front of Shiro with a frown. "Are you even allowed to be here? This carnival was for seniors and you already graduated."

"I don't know," Shiro said, staring at the red tips of Lance's ears. "They didn't say anything."

It was quiet--between them, at least--before Lance scoffed and shook his head. "I don't know how to get through your fucking thick skull to realize that I'm not that kind of person. You really piss me off sometimes. It hurts that you don't trust me, you know?" Lance looked at the ground. "I'm ready to go home."

"I'm in love with you."

It was blurted out and Lance's head whipped up as he blinked at Shiro. "What?"

Shiro swallowed. "I'm in love with you."

His lips parted and he took a step back before he rapidly turned red. He covered his mouth. Shiro could feel the tear tracks running down his face. "Why are you crying?"

"You don't feel the same, do you?"

Lance whimpered and lowered himself to the ground until he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of Shiro. He covered his entire face with his scarf.

"You're stupid."

"I know," Shiro stared at Lance's covered face. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's not why you're stupid." Lance mumbled before yanking the scarf away from his face; he looked angry. "You're stupid because you think I don't feel the same way. You're stupid because you think you'll lose me. You're stupid because you're in love with me."

"Do you-"

"Yeah, you lame fudge sniffer," Lance stood and sighed, scarf clenched in his hand. He tackled Shiro, causing him to fall back on the floor with Lance sitting on his lap. "I'm gonna kill you, ya know?"

Shiro sat up with Lance still sitting on him, opening his mouth to respond but Lance gave him a long and sweet kiss. 

"I love you," He breathed as he threw his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro pulled Lance's waist towards him. 

"You taste like pickles."

"Pickles are yummy."

"My head hurts."

"Not gonna lie, that was a bad move on my part."

Shiro was incredibly relieved. The ring in his drawer at home had a chance at being on Lance's finger when his birthday showed up.

"Lance! What do you think you're doing?"

He winced and looked behind Shiro before grinning sheepishly. "Nothing?"

"Dude, you can't just have sex behind a bench in plain view!" Hunk huffed. Shiro's cheeks turned red as people stared at them.

"Shiro can't fuck me, I'm not eighteen." Lance scrunched up his nose. Shiro closed his eyes, exasperated.

"Age of consent in Florida is sixteen, Lance."

"Oh?" He said then smirked at Shiro. "Wanna go back to my place?"

"No thank you," He whispered. Lance peppered his face with kisses until he was laughing. "Stop!"

"But I wanna do the naked tango with you, _mi amor."_

"You can wait until Monday."

"You're no fun. I'm completely legal, jerkface. Intimacy is important in a relationship." Lance nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah, on Monday."

"I am the  _King_ of oral, just sayin'."

"Get off of me, you harlot. People are staring."

"Ooh, kinky."

 

Lance slammed the car door and pouted. Shiro looked at him, expression deadpan.

"And you call  _me_ stupid?" He asked, starting the car. "Really."

"I didn't know that would get us kicked out!" He yelled, throwing his head back. "Unfair."

"Lance, after you hit the bottle with a baseball four times, you said 'my boyfriend will kick your fucking ass if you don't give me the shitting bottle, fucking _puta_!' because the bottle wouldn't fall over."

"But that's not that bad. The way you say _'puta'_ is cute."

"Whatever. Then you proceeded to jump over the table and punch the poor girl in the face."

"Feminism is beautiful. Plus, she called me a faggot. She deserves it, fucking trash piece of shit-" Lance cursed, opening the car door. "I swear to God I will beat her fucking flat ass-"

Shiro pulled Lance's arm so he was held back. "Kitten, no."

The term had Lance relaxing completely as a blissful smile graces his lips. "Yeah, alright. It's fine. Let me suck you off."

"Monday ain't that far away." Shiro laughed. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Should I close the door first?"

"Lance."

"Fine. That's why your hair is ugly."

_"Wow."_


End file.
